Sobre si el Señor le Dará Primero Revelaciones a los Pastores y Ancianos al Volver (II)
'Sobre si el Señor le Dará Primero Revelaciones a los Pastores y Ancianos al Volver' Sobre si el Señor le Dará Primero Revelaciones a los Pastores y Ancianos al Volver (II) Temprano la mañana siguiente fui a preguntarle al Hermano Zhang con premura, “Hermano Zhang, pensé toda la noche en lo que me dijiste ayer. Sentí que tu comunicación fue muy razonable. Con respecto al regreso del Señor, Yo debería tener un corazón procurador, pero despojarme de mis propias nociones e imaginación. Así que quiero buscar comunicación contigo sobre cómo recibir el retorno del Señor”. El hermano Zhang se animó y dijo: “¡Gracias a Dios! Hermano Wang, mientras tengamos un corazón humilde y procurador, el Señor tendrá misericordia de nosotros y nos iluminará. Así como dijo el Señor, ‘Y yo os digo: Pedid, y se os dará; buscad, y hallaréis; llamad, y se os abrirá. Porque todo el que pide, recibe; y el que busca, halla; y al que llama, se le abrirá’ (Lucas 11:9-10). Siendo honesto contigo, recibí un libro recientemente, algo de su contenido versa sobre cómo tratar el regreso del Señor. Esas palabras me benefician y edifican como si estuviera abriendo una ventana en mi corazón ¿Qué te parece si te leo unos pasajes de él?” “¡OK! Es bueno tener un libro como ese. Yo también quiero leerlo minuciosamente”. Dije felizmente. Él rápidamente abrió el libro y leyó, “El gran libro de profecía de Isaías en el Antiguo Testamento nunca mencionó que un niño llamado Jesús fuera a nacer en la era del Nuevo Testamento, sino simplemente que un niño varón nacería con el nombre de Emanuel. ¿Por qué no especificó el nombre de Jesús? En ninguna parte del Antiguo Testamento aparece este nombre, así que ¿por qué sigues entonces creyendo en Jesús? ¿Seguro que no viste a Jesús con tus propios ojos antes de llegar a creer en Él? ¿O empezaste a creer tras recibir una revelación? ¿Te daría realmente Dios esa gracia? ¿Te concedería esa gran bendición? ¿Sobre qué base crees en Jesús? … ¿Debe decírselo Dios al hombre antes de comenzar Su obra? ¿Debe recibir primero la aprobación del hombre? Isaías sólo proclamó que un niño varón nacería en un pesebre pero nunca profetizó que María daría a luz a Jesús. ¿Por qué crees entonces en Jesús, a quien María dio a luz? ¡Desde luego, lo crees sin ninguna duda ni confusión!, ¿eh?” (“¿Cómo puede el hombre que ha definido a Dios en sus conceptos recibir Sus revelaciones?”). “La aparición de Dios no se puede reconciliar con las nociones del hombre; mucho menos puede Dios aparecer por orden del hombre. Dios hace Sus propias elecciones y tiene Sus propios planes cuando hace Su obra; más aún, Él tiene Sus propios objetivos y Sus propios métodos. No es necesario que Él discuta con el hombre la obra que Él hace, ni que busque el consejo del hombre, ni mucho menos que les notifique de Su obra a cada una de las personas. Este es el carácter de Dios y, además, todos lo deben reconocer. Si queréis presenciar la aparición de Dios, si queréis seguir las huellas de Dios, entonces debéis primero trascender vuestras propias nociones. No debes demandar que Dios haga esto o aquello; mucho menos debes colocarlo dentro de tus propios confines y limitarlo a tus propias nociones. En cambio, debéis preguntar cómo debéis buscar las huellas de Dios, cómo debéis aceptar la aparición de Dios, y cómo os debéis someter a la nueva obra de Dios; eso es lo que el hombre debe hacer” (“La aparición de Dios ha traído una nueva época”). Tras escuchar estas palabras, estaba muy impresionado y sentí que las palabras de este libro eran muy prácticas, con autoridad y poder. Pensé: “He leído tantos libros espirituales estos años, pero nunca conseguí a nadie que pudiera decir tales palabras. Vale la pena pensar profundamente en estas palabras. Reflexionando sobre cómo comencé a creer en el Señor: En el principio, después de que mi esposa me testificó que Jesucristoes el Salvador, leí muchos antecedentes de Su trabajo en la Biblia y recibí algunas bendiciones y gracias del Señor personalmente; al final creí honestamente en que Jesucristo es Dios. Para esto no lo vi ni recibí revelación alguna. Sin embargo, el día de hoy, con respecto al regreso del Señor ¿Por qué debo recibir primero la revelación y después recibir al Señor en Su regreso? ¿No soy demasiado necio? Dios es el Creador. No le es necesario dar revelaciones de antemano a ningún hombre, ni tampoco puede Él trabajar de acuerdo con la imaginación y nociones del hombre. Pensé que el Señor les daría revelaciones a los líderes religiosos, pastores y ancianos en Su regreso; ¿No fue esto definir la obra de Dios? Pensé en los Fariseos en la Era de la Ley. Ellos creyeron que el Mesías debía nacer en el palacio imperial y ser llamado Messiah. Pero Dios no realizó Su trabajo de acuerdo con su imaginación y nociones; El Señor nació en la familia de José el carpintero y fue llamado Jesús. Debido a que la obra de Dios no estaba alineado con sus conceptos e imaginaciones, los sacerdotes, escribanos y Fariseos colaboraron el gobierno romano para crucificar a Jesucristo, cometiendo un crimen abominable, volviéndose los principales culpables de resistirse a Dios y siendo malditos por Él. Si yo definiera el regreso del Señor de acuerdo con mi imaginación y nociones, y esperara ciegamente a que el Señor me diera revelaciones ¿No estaría repitiendo la tragedia de los Fariseos? Por tanto, aún cuando he seguido al Señor por muchos años y sufrido mucho ¿No sigo siendo la persona que se resiste a Dios y le condena? En ese momento, no pude evitar pensar en las palabras del Señor, “No todo el que me dice: ‘Señor, Señor’, entrará en el reino de los cielos, sino el que hace la voluntad de mi Padre que está en los cielos. Muchos me dirán en aquel día: ‘Señor, Señor, ¿no profetizamos en tu nombre, y en tu nombre echamos fuera demonios, y en tu nombre hicimos muchos milagros?’ Y entonces les declararé: ‘Jamás os conocí; apartaos de mi, los que practicais la iniquidad’” (Mateo 7:21-23). Finalmente entendí el verdadero significado de estas palabras. Entonces el Hermano Zhang prosiguió: “Como criaturas, no le deberíamos pedir a Dios revelaciones, sino obedecer Su trabajo, este es el sentido que deberíamos poseer. En lo que respecta al regreso del Señor, los sabios buscan e investigan activamente; en su lugar, aquellos que ciegamente esperan las revelaciones de Dios van a arruinar su oportunidad de ser captados por el Señor y perderán su salvación en los últimos días. Si seguimos enfocados en esperar por revelaciones ¿No es esto ser demasiado necio? En estos días, la lectura de este libro me dejó un sentimiento profundo, y ese es, Dios es justo. Ante Dios, todos los hombres somos iguales. Él no discrimina en base a estatus y antigüedad. Siempre que uno ansíe y busque la verdad, Dios le iluminará. En el pasado nosotros hemos escuchado a pastores y ancianos decir que el Señor les dará a ellos primero revelaciones, y que si ellos no han recibido revelaciones, esto prueba que el Señor no ha vuelto. Ahora finalmente entiendo que estas son falacias. Dios ilumina al hombre a través de su búsqueda e investigación, permitiendo al hombre oír Su voz y entender Sus palabras, para que este hombre vuelva a Él. Sin embargo, estos pastores y ancianos piensan que ellos han hecho suficiente trabajo de mérito y están familiarizados suficientemente con la Biblia para estar calificados para conseguir la iluminación de Dios ¿No es esto demasiado arrogante y vanidoso? Jesucristo dijo: ‘Porque todo el que se ensalce, será humillado; y el que se humille será ensalzado’ (Lucas 14:11). Dios se complace de aquel que le busca con un corazón humilde. Tales personas pueden recibir Su iluminación y liderazgo mientras lo busquen. Así como Pedro, cuando él escuchó sobre el predicar y la obra de Jesucristo, lo buscó con un corazón humilde y ansioso, y eventualmente siguió a Jesucristo y consiguió Su salvación. Con respecto a recibir al Señor en Su regreso, Jesucristo una vez nos dijo que fuéramos vírgenes sabios. Él dijo: ‘Pero a medianoche se oyó un clamor: “¡Aquí está el novio! Salid a recibirlo”’ (Mateo 25:6). Lo que significa, que cuando escuchemos a alguien que haya atestiguado que el Señor regresó, deberíamos buscarle e investigar activamente. Sólo de esta forma podremos recibir al Señor en Su regreso. Esto cumple con las palabras de Apocalipsis 3:20: “‘He aquí, yo estoy a la puerta y llamo; si alguno oye mi voz y abre la puerta, entraré a él, y cenaré con él y él conmigo’.” ¿Crees eso hermano Whang?” Las palabras del Hermano Zhang aclararon mi corazón y me hicieron sentir avergonzado. Recordé que estos años mantuve la palabra de los pastores y ancianos, esperando ciegamente las revelaciones del Señor. Estaba claro en que las profecías del regreso del Señor se habían realizado que la iglesia estaba desolada, y sin la obra del Espíritu Santo; Yo no tenía un corazón humilde para buscar la obra del Espíritu Santo, en su lugar mantuve mis propias nociones y me quedé en mi título esperando las revelaciones del Señor ¿No me hace esto un virgen necio? Pensando en esto, le dije al Hermano Zhang: “Gracias al Señor por Su misericordia. Ahora he entendido que mi visión al esperar el regreso del Señor era errónea. Hermano Zhang, lo que me has enseñado encaja con la verdad. De ahora en adelante, no seguiré deseando esperar las revelaciones del Señor de acuerdo con mis propias nociones, en su lugar seré un virgen sabio, buscando e investigando activamente las noticias del regreso del Señor”. El Hermano Zhang dijo felizmente: “¡Alabado sea Dios! Mientras hagamos nuestras nociones a un lado, y tengamos un corazón ansioso y sed de la verdad, con toda seguridad Dios nos va a guiar a recibir Su regreso”. Respondí con emoción, “¡Gracias a Dios!” Fuente: internet Predica cristiana sobre la fe Scripture quotations taken from LBLA. Copyright by The Lockman Foundation. Enlaces externos * predicas cristianas * Mensajes Biblicos